Trains
by Kayleigh1789
Summary: Edward Elric gets a moment to reminisce and think about life before the forbidden happened. Thankfully, he has some good memories stored in his nogin too. One-Shot no slash


**Guess who's back from Hell and has a story for you! Yea, I'm not dead. I promise an update on all of my fics, alright? Good! Now, this is my first Fullmetal Alchemist fan fiction, so please be nice. I wrote this on my phone in class so I'm sorry that it's short. I also feel like it's rushed, but whatever. I hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

Rest was a rare treat that Ed hardly got to enjoy anymore. He and Alphonse had just boarded a train heading back to Central from Lior, where they had promised to visit. Al took the seat across from his brother, knowing that he'd want to lay down and sleep. After all, he wasn't exactly hiding his exhaustion.

Soft raindrops began to fall against the window in a rythemic fashion, acting almost as a lullaby to the eldest Elric brother. He didn't brother opening his golden eyes to watch the rain, though. That was something that he had done as a child, watching the imaginary race. No, those days were past.

Once all of the passengers got on, Ed felt the train jerk forward and the friction of the wheels underneath his leather seat. Yeah, they were moving. Edward took a moment to think about the train that they were on. It's giant engine and massive wheels, and hundreds of moving parts all working as one, just to carry cargo or people over long distances! If one of those parts didn't do its job, you could simply replace it.

Edward suddenly flashbacked to when he was a kid, couldn't have been older then seven! Neither Al or Winry were with him, he had snuck off during a game of hide and seek. Not knowing where he was going, Ed just ran as fast as he could while Winry counted to thirty.

His surroundings became blurred as he rolled his ankle and tumbled to the ground. By the time he finally stopped, Ed was caked in mud, dirt, and leaves. Positioning himself on his feet, he took the chance to gaze at his surroundings. If asked to sum it all up in one word, it would be "trees." In the middle of the woods, the only defining landmark was a path clear of nature to make way for the railroad tracks.

Ed was dizzy and confused from his fall, and had no idea which way he came from. Finally pulling himself off the dirty ground, he spun in circles and tried to see past all of the trees. The sun was high in the sky, causing beads of sweat to roll down Ed's forehead. He briefly thought about climbing a tree to see where he was, but decided against it, since he wouldn't be able to get back down.

...scared...

...alone...

...lost...

A sob escaped the young child's mouth, another following. Edward sat back down and pulled his knees to his chest, tears pushing its way through the dried dirt on his face. He felt pathetic, hugging himself and crying alone in the woods.

The sound of a whistle startled Ed out of his thoughts. He looked around, and the ground underneath him began to tremble. Soon, a giant engine made its way through his tear-filled eyesight. Sniffling and wiping the tears away, he watched the powerful machine speed past him.

Ed knew that train... he knew those tracks! Although his mom never let him get this close, he knew the train would pass by their backyard! That train was leading him back! Edward followed the train back out of the woods and soon he could see home!

By the time he got there, Ed had only been gone for about twenty minutes. Winry and Al had called the game off and were searching around for him themselves. Al hugged him, while Winry slapped him for worrying her.

Now as a sixteen year-old, Ed smiled at the memory. He wasn't usually one to reminisce, and the stuff that he remembered was almost never happy. This was a good change. Because trains meant home, a place that Ed had never lost sight of.

With that happy thought, he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 **Tada! I told you guys that it was short. Sorry. But I hope that you all enjoyed reading it like I enjoyed writing it! Stay tuned for updates, and maybe checkout my other stories? Bye!**


End file.
